


Frankenplant

by Rinkafic



Series: Keri 'verse [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Stargate Atlantis AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinkafic/pseuds/Rinkafic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evan is having difficulties coping with the inhibitor drugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frankenplant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clwilson2006](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clwilson2006/gifts).



> This was originally a little 100 word drabble for stargateland 's drabble challenge, I sort of expanded it.

The headaches were getting worse again. Evan held the vial of pills Carson had given him in his hand, contemplating the label. Another increase in dosage, another attempt to assuage the constant pain in his head caused by the suppression therapy he was on.

He knew David would be upset when he saw the increase; his keri was always upset when the regimen changed. No matter what Evan said or did, David would shoulder the guilt as always. Evan was doing this for both of them. He needed to protect David from accidental conception. The suppression drugs were the only way to override the panor mating instinct. This was his burden to bear, but David didn’t see it that way.

“Head hurting?” David mumbled from beside him, lifting his head from the pillow and blinking in the early dawn light.

“The usual. Go back to sleep, love.” Reaching around, Evan patted David’s back until he snuggled back into the pillows. Soon he was snoring lightly, which made Evan breathe a sigh of relief; there would be no argument this morning.

Unscrewing the cap, he shook out a pill and slipped it into his mouth, chasing it with a few sips of water. He closed the vial and briefly considered hiding it, but that would make David more suspicious, seeing no pain medication on the nightstand beside their bed.

He placed the bottle down and turned the label towards the wall. That would have to do.

~*~

David noticed the new bottle of pills immediately when he woke up and opened his eyes. It was hard to miss, being in his direct line of vision. It was a different shade of pharmacy orange and taller than the last vial. He rolled quickly to Evan’s side of the bed and snatched it up. He checked the dosage; it was significantly stronger than before.

At this rate of increases, Evan would be barely functional when their tour of duty on Atlantis was over and he could go off the contraceptive suppressors. As it was, the suppressors gave him migraines and screwed with his stomach. These pills were just to get him through his workday. The doctors had warned them that there might come a day when the pain medication would just not cut the side effects of the suppressors, and Evan might have to step down from his position and take medical leave. Or David would have to conceive.

Upset at this change, David decided it was time to redouble his efforts with the plant therapy he and the other scientists had been working on. He quickly got ready for work and practically ran to his lab.

~*~

When Lorne got home, he saw that David was not there, again. He sighed heavily, annoyed that his keri was putting in too many hours in the labs. He claimed to be working on a special project, one that was not on any of the reports that went through Evan’s office, which was why he didn’t know about it.

“David,” he tapped his com.

“Hello, Evan.”

“You forgot to come home again.”

“I’m at a very critical step. I’ll be home as soon as this finishes.”

“I’m beginning to worry, keri, you aren’t getting enough sleep.”

David sighed. “I get more than you. Don’t worry. Love you, bye-bye,” the line went dead as David turned his radio off.

Dropping onto the sofa, Evan leaned his head back to take a short nap, just long enough to beat the pain back so he wouldn’t need to take a pill.

 

It was full dark when Evan opened his eyes. Checking his watch; he saw it was nearly midnight. No David in sight. The bed was empty. Swearing under his breath, Evan got up. He weaved a little, the room spinning and his head throbbing. He’d need a pill after all, to get through the night. Stumbling to the nightstand, he took a pill, swallowing it dry.

Then he went in search of his errant keri.

Evan stormed into the hydroponics lab looking for David, he’d already been to the greenhouse, the planting beds and the memorial garden searching for him.

David was covered in green shmutz and dirt from head to foot, his lab coat was ruined. His hair was sticking up on end and he had a crazed look in his eye from one too many nights without sleep.

“I made you a plant,” David proclaimed proudly when Evan called his name and stomped towards him. His anger faded with each step as he took in David’s happy expression. He couldn’t stay mad at David, he had never been able to maintain a bad mood around his keri.

“David, you cannot make plants. You can grow plants. Don’t try to tease the non-scientist, I won’t be fooled again,” Evan chided brusquely and leaned in to drop a kiss on the one clean spot of David’s face, right beside his nose.

“No, really. I spliced together two of the medicinals from P34-875 and M8R-111. It worked, they’re growing. Look!”

He held up a plant.

Evan thought it looked like a plant.

“Okay, my little mad scientist. It is time for you to come home to rest and have a shower… maybe a bath, now that I look at you,” Evan took the plant from David’s hand and gently placed it on the bench.

Parrish whimpered and reached for his project. “But…”

Evan pulled him away by the sleeve of his lab coat. “Say goodnight, Frankenstein,” Evan tugged him along out of the lab.

~*~

“Evan?” David hated to wake his panor’e’ten from a rare nap, but this was important, it was ready. He touched a hand to Evan’s shoulder. “Evan?”

“Yeah? What?” He woke, blinking at the light, shying back and covering his eyes with one hand. “David, is something wrong?”

“I want you to try something. This might help with your headaches,” David held up a steaming cup of tea. “We tried all different ways of infusing this, but tea worked the best. Carson approves of it; we’ve been testing it for months. You’re our first real patient with symptoms to try it.”

Eyeing the mug with skepticism, Evan started to shake his head. “I don’t think so, being a guinea pig isn’t my thing.”

“Please? I know it won’t poison you, I’ve drunk it myself,” David hoped Evan didn’t get all panor protective over that bit of information.

It provoked a frown. “You tested it on yourself? Without clearing it with me?”

“Only after Carson cleared it as safe to drink. Here, just try it, please. I added that honey stuff from the  
Flerisans.” David waggled the mug as he held it out.

Evan conceded and took the mug, taking an experimental sip. “It isn’t horrible.”

“A ringing endorsement! I’ll be sure to tell everyone at the lab that the culmination of months of research ‘isn’t horrible.’” Evan chuckled in response and took a few more sips.

“It might take a few days to build up in your system. Carson recommends having four or five cups a day to start.”

“That much?”

“The strength of the healing agents diffuses a little in the tea. You really didn’t want us putting it in a suppository, now did you? Because Carson suggested…”

Evan held up a hand, “Never mind what Carson suggested, I’ll drink the tea.”

~*~

About a week after starting with David’s Frankenplant, as they had started calling it, Evan noticed he was feeling better. The headaches, while still there, had faded back to the levels he had experienced years ago, when he hadn’t needed the pain suppressors. He stopped complaining about the vast quantities of tea he was drinking and how much it made him have to pee.

His libido improved too, the longer he took the Frankenplant infusions, the more randy he found himself. The suppressors had been tamping down his sex drive for years, he suddenly found himself randomly excited again.

“David?” Evan tapped his radio to AG-2’s private team channel as he started to feel a stirring of interest in his nether regions.

“Yes?”

“When you were testing this tea, did it make you a little… uhm”

“Horny?”

“Well, yeah.”

Robust laughter in his ear had Evan rolling his eyes and hissing, “Stackhouse! Cadman - get off the line!”

“Team channel, boss. Besides, this is the most interesting thing I’ve heard all day, please do continue,” Cadman replied saucily.

Stackhouse just continued laughing.

“I hate you guys,” Evan muttered.

~*~

He couldn’t wait for David to get home that night. As soon as his keri came through the door, Evan pounced on him, kissing him passionately.

“Oh, I did miss this side of you, Ev,” David sighed as he returned the kisses and allowed Evan to propel them both to the bed.

“So did I, I just hadn’t realized how much. I got used to the side effects, I guess. I was taking the headaches and other troubles for granted.” Evan bit at David’s ear, trailing kisses down his neck as he striped David’s clothes off.

“The healing power of plants,” David cupped Evan’s cheeks and looked up into his eyes. “I am so very glad I was able to do something for you, after all you’ve done to keep me safe, my love.”

“You and your Frankenplant. I love you, David,” Evan proceeded to show him just how much.


End file.
